All the Lonely People
by strawberryf13ldsforever
Summary: Eleanor Rigby feels like the luckiest girl ever when she spends the summer in England and falls in love with the dreamy Beatles' bassist. However, she doesn't feel so lucky after tragedy strikes and Eleanor is left to battle her pain.
1. A Day in the Life

Vancouver, Canada  
>May, 1964<p>

Eleanor's POV

I woke from my wonderful dream and began to pack for my long-awaited trip. Finally, I was going to get to go to England! I was spending the summer with my aunt, Grace. As I was packing I thought about the dream I had, I was at a Beatles concert (had front row seats mind you) and Paul was singing, like an angel of course. After he finished his song he announced "The next song is dedicated to my love, Eleanor Rigby." and started to sing "And I Love Her". Of course this would never happen but, a girl can dream. After I finished packing, I put on my favourite black and white polka-dot dress and put on red flats. I carefully braided my long dirty blonde hair and ran down stairs with my luggage. "I'm ready, Mother." I said. "Okay then Eleanor, have a fun time with your aunt. I love you!" she bid me farewell. "I love you too, Mother," I said as I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

My father put my luggage in the boot of my car. I got in the passengers side of the car. Even though I had had my driver's license for a year now, he still didn't trust me. When we arrived at the airport, he gave he a bear hug and said "Have fun with your aunt, but not too much." "Yes, Father. I will miss you! I will try to write you once a month." I promised. I walked into the airport and boarded the plane. England, the home of the Beatles, I can't wait!

When I got to England and I heard the Pilate say "Welcome to London, have a nice trip." my heart skipped a beat. I was the first to get off the plane. When I got off the plane I saw my aunt. She looked different from last time, nut that was when I was seven years ago. She had dyed her blonde hair (its natural colour was brown) and now had ginger hair. "Hello Eleanor!" she waved to me. "Hi Auntie Grace, I've missed you!" I said as I gave her a hug. "You've changed, you aren't a little ten-year-old now." She noted. "Well yes, now I'm seventeen." I explained. "Oooh, you should have your driver's license then?" she asked excitedly. "Yes, but Father still gets a bit on edge about me driving my friends around." I informed her. "Oh, well your Dad was always a bit of a bummer." She said. My aunt was very fun, creative, and young, mind you. On the other hand, my dad liked to stick to the rules and all that nonsense.

We got into the car and she started driving to her favourite fish and chips restaurant. As we were driving, "I Wanna Be Your Man" started playing. I turned up the radio and started singing along with the song. When it was over Grace looked at me and asked "So I suppose you're a Beatles fan, yeah?" I replied "Of course!" Suddenly her face was serious "Who's your favourite?" "Paul." I replied, my face turning pink. "I'm so glad you're into them! I have their albums, we can listen to them when we get home." She said excitedly.

After the filling dinner, we headed to her house. When we arrived she showed me to my room and I began to unpack. She put "Please Please Me" on the record player and we sang along with the first song, "I Saw Her Standing There".

Just as "Do You Want to Know a Secret?" came on I finished unpacking. We ate some ice cream and I went to bed.

The next day I woke up to the smell of tea and crumpets. I went down stairs to find that there was nobody in the kitchen, but there was crumpets and tea. I poured some tea and began to eat a crumpet, as I sat down at the table my eye caught glimpse of a note. It said: Dear Eleanor, I am very sorry, but I will not be able to be with you for a while. I got a call that my work (she was a violinist and traveled a lot) needs me in Ireland for a couple weeks. I will write you and send you the phone number to my hotel room. I'm sure you can look out for yourself. Stay safe, Aunt Grace.

Well at least I get the house to myself! I walked into the music room and began to strum on the first guitar I saw. I was lost in a wonderful musical trance, until an upsetting thought came into my head, what was I going to eat? I walked to the kitchen and looked in the pantry, wow Auntie Grace! Only a box of tea and a couple boxes of hot cereal mix. In the refrigerator, eggs, milk and strawberries. In the freezer, ice cream. Might as well get some shopping done. I got dressed, and just as I was heading out the door, I grabbed the money she had left me. Not knowing how much it was worth, I decided to get the cheapest item I could find: rice. To my joy, most of the dishes I knew how to make consisted of rice.

I walked trough the market, looking for anything else that would fit with my budget. So far, five bags of rice filled my basket. As I was counting the bags, I ran into someone. I looked up immediately "Sorry." I said. After looking at the face of the person I had just ran into, I realized it was Paul flippin McCartney! No way! What was HE doing in a London market? "Oh, no problem" he replied coolly. I wanted to scream and shout and do everything a fangirl would do if they met a Beatle, but instead I walked away. Why, I don't know, but I did. I heard him say "Wait" and I turned around. "Um, yea?" I replied with a questioning face. "Uh.. you like rice, yeah?" he said with a grin. "Well it's the cheapest thing I could find soo..." We stood there in silence for awhile. Paul broke the silence"Uh, you're form America?" he asked. I had just ran into Paul McCartney in a market and now he was asking me if I was from America, this was one weird day, "Uh, I'm form Canada, actually." I said. "Oh, cool." he said. I began to turn away again when he called to me, again. "Yes?" I asked. "Um, so what's your name?" he wondered. "Eleanor" I replied. "That's a nice name. What brings you to London, Eleanor?" he asked. "I'm spending the summer with my aunt." I informed him. "That's cool. So do you think you would want to go to dinner er something sometime?" he asked, with a hopeful look on his face. "Uh, sure. Here's my number." I said as I wrote down my number on a small piece of paper."Cool, um I''ll phone you sometime, then." he said with a grin on his face. He winked his famous"McCartney Wink" and walked away. This was a weird day.

Paul's POV  
>"Uh, sure. Here's my number." he said as she wrote down my number on a small piece of paper."Cool, um I''ll phone you sometime, then." I said and gave her a wink. She smiled and walked away. She was really pretty. Ha, John would be jealous! I checked out and went back to my flat, and thought about Eleanor, when should I call her? I guess I would call her tomorrow, I didn't know how long it would take her to finish her shopping. The fact she was buying all that rice seemed rather cute and the way she blushed... I decided to play round on my bass. Maybe I would write a song for her. What am I saying? I just met the girl and now I'm going to write a song for her.. why not? The guitar seemed better for writing songs. I traded it with my bass. I began to play random chords. Hmm... I've just seen a I can't forget the time or place where we've just met. That sounds good. She's gonna love it, but I will have to wait til we've gone out a couple times. She'll probably think I'm a weirdo if I play it for her on out first date. I continued to think of lyrics and wrote them down.<p>

Eleanor's POV  
>WOW! I was going on a date with Paul McCartney! This is going to be amazing Who should I tell, or should I tell anyone? If I tell my mom she'll flip out; why did I tell her that he was five years older than me? Well I never thought I would be in this situation. I looked at my closet, waht would I wear? Where would we go? AH! I'm not good at this whole "first date" thing. I've only been on one date and that was with some jerk-face named Jackson. I mean guys asked me out but I said no to all of them. Why I said yes to Jackson, I've no idea. Anyway, enough of this, I'll just hope that Auntie Grace will phone me. For now I'll watch the telly.<p>

I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing, I had fallen asleep and the telly was still on. It was 10:30 in the morning, I had been asleep since 7:30 last night. I answered the phone "Hello?" i asked "OH, Eleanor, I'm glad you answered!" I heard my aunt's voice on the other line. "I just reckoned I would see how you were doing."  
>"Oh yeah, I'm fine" I replied "good, did you see the money I left you?" she asked "Yeah, I got loads of rice" I giggled remembering Paul's comment yesterday. "I sens some more money, I might be gone longer then anticipated, but it's all up in the air, so I'm not sure." she explained. "Oh no, it;s okay. I'm doing fine, actually. I've gt myself a date!" I told her excitedly.<br>"oh really? With who, may I ask?"  
>"Okay, when I say this, I'M NOT KIDDING! I've got got myself a date with... PAUL FLIPPIN' MCCARTNEY!"<br>"NO WAY! You have money form yesterday?"  
>"Yeah.."<br>"Go get yourself a new dress. You have to look dashing."  
>"Oh, thank you soo much Auntie Grace!"<br>"No problem, kid"  
>"See ya soon" i said "Okay, have fun on your date!" she said "Will do!." I said and hung up. I got dressed and took the car. Luckily, I found a dress shop.<p>

Next to the dress shop was a music store, that would be my first destination. I walked in and found John Lennon playing around on a guitar and George Harrison sitting across form him playing a twelve-string (oh yeah, I speak guitar! I'm a total nerd). Well I guess Paul wasn't the only Beatles in town. I reckoned they're working on a new album. John looked up form his guitar when he heard the door open. A sly grin creeped on his face. I walked to the other side of the store, trying to avoid him. Why did I always feel like that was the solution? Luckily the section I found myself in was the violin section, an instrument I could play.I started to play a traditional Russian through the song, someone interrupted. "Hey, that's a nice song." I turned to see John. "Um, thanks." I said, feeling my ears getting red. "So, you play anything ealse?" he asked "uh, yeah, guitar, piano, bass, and flute." I told him."Ah, well that's cool," he said "You're form America, yeah?" he asked. What was it wit people and thinking I was American? He was about the fourth person to ask me. "No, actually I'm form Canada." I informed him sounding a buit annoyed. "Lemme guess, I'm not the first person that's asked you that?" he said, noticing the annoyance in my voice. "Your guess would be rite." I said. " So whataya over here for?"  
>"staying the summer with my aunt."<br>"Oh, that;s nice, spending time with the family and all." he said as if he already knew and I was reminding him.  
>"Well it must get awfully boring at your aunt's house, maybe we should go dancing sometime, ya know make things interesting." The way he said "interesting" gave me an idea by what his interpretation of the word means. This was defiantly John were severla problems with me going dancing with John. One, he had a wife and a kid, two I had a date with Paul and I really wanted to go out with Paul, not so much John. I reckoned if I went out with John I would end up at his house with no clothes in the morning. I smiled kindly and said "I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend." Even thought Paul wasn't my boyfriend, I had to say it because if I said I;m busy, he would just ask me when I was free. "Oh, well I'm sure one night wouldn't hurt."<br>"Don't you have a wife?"  
>"Yeah, but you have a boyfriend and I'm sure my wife wouldn't mind if just as your boyfriend wouldn't" he stated. I regret coming into this store now. I have to think of a cheeky retort and how am I supposed to beat John at his own game? Luckily., Georgecame to the rescue and said "Come on John!We have a meeting with Brian and we're gonna be late!" John looked at me and handed me a piece of paper with his number on it. "call me if you ever get bored of your aunt and your boyfriend." he said and walked out. Wow, two Beatles asking me out? I didn't think I was THAT pretty, I went next door and found myself a dark blue dress that hugged my curves and stopped just above my knees.<p>

I got home and changed into something comfortable. I heard the phone ring and I answered it. "Hello?" I asked "Eleanor? It's Paul." he said.  
>"Oh, hi, Paul."<br>"Hi, so when are you free to go out?"  
>"Well, I'm free tonight and tomorrow." I explained. Today being Friday, he should have the night off too.<br>"Cool, well I'm free tonight also. Maybe we could go dancing and get some dinner." he suggested  
>"That sounds nice, pick me up at 7." I said<br>"Okay, see ya then."  
>and he hung up.<p> 


	2. Got to Get You Into My Life

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! Ok so I kinda left the last chapter with had loads of mistakes, please forgive me

* * *

><p>London, England<p>

June 1st, 1964

Eleanor's POV

I walked up the polished wooden steps in my aunt's house and walked into my bedroom.

I put on the new dress I had bought and walked into the bathroom. Oh god, I had to put on makeup. I opened the tube of mascara. "So we meet again, my worst enemy" I talked to the small, black brush as if it could say something back. Obliviously, I didn't wear makeup that much, and when I did, my mother usually fixed it. But, I was seventeen; I could put on my own makeup now! Plus I had watched my mother put her makeup on every morning before work since I was five. "You can do this, Eleanor." I said to encourage myself.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like ages, I stepped back form the mirror to get a better look at my work. For a beginner, it didn't look too shabby. I rewarded myself with a cookie and went back to the bathroom to curl my hair, which didn't take me too long. By the time I finished my hair and makeup, it was six o'clock. I still had an hour to spare. I went to my favourite room: the music room. O messed around on the piano for a good thirty minutes. While I was playing Fur Elise, I heard the phone ringing. I got up and picked up the phone. "Hello?"<p>

"Hi, Eleanor, it's Paul."

"Hi, what's up?"

"Uh, well I realized I never got your address."

"Oh, right!" how could I forget the ruddy address? I gave him the address and hung up. I went back to playing the piano. I stated to look through Auntie Grace's old piano books. I played through several songs in one of the books. I heard the doorbell ring so I got up and opened the door. I saw Paul standing in the doorway with big smile on his face.

"You look great."

"Thanks"

"You ready?"

"Yeah, let me just get my coat." I grabbed my purse and coat "I'm ready."

I locked the door.

"So, where d'ya wanna go?" he asked. My stomach growled and we both laughed. "Well off to dinner, then." He said. He opened the passenger's door for me and I got in. He started the car and began to drive. "I'm gonna take you to the best restaurant in town. You like Italian?" He asked. "Yeah" I replied. We arrived at the restaurant and where seated by a waiter wearing Buddy Holly glasses and he had a mustache that didn't match the colour of his hair. Paul glared at him "You look so familiar" he said. "uh, uh, Ido?" he said nervously looking around.

**Author's Note:**

Who's the mysterious waiter? Find out in the next chapter! I would love at LEAST five comments before I post chapter 3.

Thanks~ alex 3


	3. I'm Looking Through You

"Uh, uh I do?" he said nervously looking around

"Yeah, do I know you from somewhere?"

"No, sir, I don't think you do. *ahem* Uh, what would you like to drink?" the mysterious waiter asked.

"Water, please." I said

"Yeah, me too." Paul agreed. When the waiter left, I spoke. "Ya know he does look familiar." I said. "Yeah..." he trailed off into thought. I sat and watched him think. He was rather cute when he was thinking. After a while, he broke the silence, which startled me a bit. "Shit, Ringo!" he said.

"What?"I said, trying to hold back giggles.

"It's Ringo that's why he looks so familiar"

"You see the man almost everyday and you didn't recognize him?" I said between giggles. He started to laugh too. "I think you might need glasses, Paul." I suggested. "I suppose so." He said. Ringo came back with our waters and he headed back to the kitchen, but Paul stopped him. "Oi Starkey." He called. Ringo stopped, but then continues to walk. "Hey, Ringo." Paul tried. Ringo turned around "I'm sorry, are you talking to me, sir?"

"I sure am, Starr."

"I don't believe I understand." He said, shifting form foot to foot. "Oh, come off it. Ringo, it's bloody obvious." Paul said. Ringo bent down so only Paul and I could hear him. "Look, if you don't blow me cover, than you'll get a free desert." He offered.

"Sure, I just want to know why the hell you're a waiter in an idiotic get-up."

"I needed something to do after work and I got tires of going to clubs, so I got a job here." He explained. I giggled. He turned to me "So may I ask you who you are?" he asked,

"I'm Eleanor."

"Nice to meet you, Eleanor, I'm Ringo." He said as he shook my hand.

"May I take you lovers' orders?" he asked. "I'll have the alfredo pasta." I said

"I'll have the spaghetti." Paul said

"I'll be right out with it." He said and walked away.

"So, Eleanor, do you play any instruments?"

"Yeah, piano, guitar, flute, and violin."

"Cool. So what d'ya , like a job?"

Crap. If I said I was only starting college, it would give away how much younger I was from him. I could tell the truth: that I was only starting college **or **I could lie and say I already had a job." I'm going to college to be a photographer; I currently work s an apprentice for It-Girl magazine." I stated "I've always like the artsy kind." He said. My ears blushed red. Paul chuckled. I looked at him, questioning. "It's cute when you blush." He said which led me to blush even more. Dammit! Why did I have to blush so easily? We laughed, which eased me. The rest of the night was absolutely wonderful. We shared loads of laughs, especially when Ringo would walk past our table. He drove me home and I got out of his car. He walked me up the drive, "I had an awesome time tonight." I said "Me too. I really like to see you again." Paul said. "That'd be nice." I said, smiling. "Okay, I'll phone you."

"Okay."

"Goodnight, Eleanor."

"Goodnight, Paul." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

Paul's POV

She kissed me on the cheek and walked through the door of her house. I really liked her. She was wonderful; she wasn't self-centered, or crazed with The Beatles. She was down to earth and artsy. She was one of the only girls I knew who could laugh at herself. I got in my car and drove back to my flat.

Eleanor's POV

This was an amazing night! I wish Auntie Grace was here with me. I could tell her all about the date. She was only going to be away for a month. I can wait, yeah, I'm good at waiting and with Paul, it won't even seem that she was gone longer then a week. I walked to the calendar on the refrigerator; 29 days until Aunt Grace comes back

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

hope you guys like it! Ok since I didn't get 5 review **last time** I would **love** 5 review **this time**.

thanks- Alex 3


	4. Day Tripper

**Author's Note**: I'd like to thank gleefan263, InnocenceIncarnate, and CheekyJohnnyBaby13

also to answer your question, CheekyJohnnyBaby13, she was telling the truth, sorry it was unclear

* * *

><p>Please try not to fall asleep, this chapter is short and rather uneventful<p>

* * *

><p>July 2nd, 1964<p>

I rolled out of bed and sat at the huge window in my room. It was going to be a good day. I hummed a tune and walked down stairs to make breakfast. I quickly ate and sat down to watch the telle. I flipped through the channels and sighed. I found myself sitting upside down on the sofa, watching a children's show. Every now and then I would laugh at a joke the main character, Bobby, would crack. When the show was over I eyed the phone. Would Aunt Grace call? No, she was busy in Ireland. I got up and got a piece of paper and a pen. I began to write a letter to my parents.

Dear Mother and Father,

I've been having a great time in England; Auntie Grace took me to a fish and chips restaurant. She has a wonderful music room. I've been to a music store and a dress shop. I hope to go site-seeing today. She has all the Beatles albums that have been released. She is fun and exciting to be with. How have you been? I miss you.

-Love, Eleanor

I decided against telling them that Aunt Grace was gone. I folded up the letter and sat down at the record player. I went through all her albums. Finally I found an Elvis record and began to play it. I sang and danced around the house. When I had listened to the whole album three times, I went to my room and got dressed and grabbed my camera. I walked out to my aunt's car and sat in the driver's seat. I started the car "Look our world, Eleanor Rigby is on the streets." I said aloud. I didn't know exactly where I was going, but I drove around anyway. Luckily, I found myself at Big Ben. I parked the car and took several pictures of the huge clock tower. I walked around taking pictures, which was rather fun. I had bought a map in a small store and decided I was going to Birmingham. I took several pictures there too. I found a restaurant for lunch then headed back to London. I got home and plopped back on the sofa. I watched the telle until the clock read 11:30. I trudged upstairs and fell asleep in my cozy, queen sized bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

So this chapter is rather short, so I would love 6 reviews, but if not I'll still give you the more interesting "action packed" chapter 5


	5. I'm Happy Just to Dance with You

**Author's Note:** Hi, I'd like to say thank you to IndigoNowhereGirl

Enjoy the story

* * *

><p>It has been two weeks since Paul and I started going out. I really enjoyed him; he was nice, funny, and cute. He had called earlier that he wanted to take me dancing tonight. I put on one of Aunt Grace's dresses and fixed my hair. I put on very little makeup. He picked me up and I got in the now familiar blue car." I forgot to tell you that the boys are gonna be there." He said "Okay." I said, not looking forward to seeing John. We got to the club and sat at a table with George, Pattie, Ringo, Maureen and John. I took the spot next to Ringo, we had been getting along pretty well. Paul took the seat next to mine. "So this is the bird you've been talking about?" John said. "We've met, haven't we?" he said. Crap! "Yeah, that one day in the music store." I blurted<p>

"So your boyfriend was this bloke."

"As a matter of fact, he was and still is."

"You're missing out, love." He said

"I highly doubt that." I said with one eyebrow raised.

"Well let's dance, Eleanor." Paul suggested

"Okay." I heard George ask Pattie to dance too.

We danced the night away, which was very fun. Every so-often I would dance with Ringo. "You're a great dancer!" I said to Paul, hoping my voice was audible through the roaring music. "So are you!" Paul replied. "Do you want a drink?" he asked. One drink wouldn't hurt, right? "Sure." I said. We walked over to the bar and Paul ordered two beers. When I got the cold, alcohol drink I took a small sip. It was strong and I coughed a bit. Paul looked at me," You ever had a beer?" he asked. "No, it tastes awful and great all at once!" I said, he laughed. I took another sip, yet this time it wasn't the small sip I had taken at first. I made sure not to drink all of it, and then we went back to dancing. John interrupted before a slow song and asked if I wanted to dance. "Err, sure." I said. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck.

"So, Eleanor, you fell for Macca did ya? Well you know I'm always a good choice if he doesn't work out." John said

"John, must I remind you _again_ that you have a wife and a kid?"

"Oh come on Eleanor, you're always so strict." He said with an over dramatic sigh

"Oh yeah, so strict because a wedding ring doesn't mean that much." I said, sarcastically, He chuckled. "Okay fine, but John Lennon always gets his way."

"Well news flash, Lennon, not today."

A grin spread across his face.

"What/"

"I find ya …different "he said

"Different form all the other girls or just different?"

"Different form all the other girls. You're not interested in material things or what people think about you. And you definitely don't mind telling me off."

I laughed

"You're laughing 'cause it's true." He said. The song ended and we released from each others' arms.

"I guess you're not that bad, Lennon." I said playfully punching his arm

"Neither are you, Rigby." He replied.

I walked back to Paul's side. "So, how did it go?" he asked

"Not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Good, I thought he would be obnoxious or something like that."

I giggled. We danced some more and then headed I home. I stepped out of the car and walked up the drive of Auntie Grace's house. I unlocked the door and headed inside, Paul following. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder "I had fun tonight." He said. I turned around and smiled at him, "Me too." I kissed him and he picked me up bridal-style and walked me up the stairs to my room. He opened the door and laid me down on my bed. He laid on top of me and his fingers trailed down my neck and found the zipper on my dress. He began to unzip my dress when I broke away form the kiss. I looked into his eyes"Paul, I don't- I don't know if I can do this. I mean I- I don't know if I'm… ready" he looked back at me with caring eyes. "I understand." He said. "Thanks." I said. He rested his forehead on mine and I drifted to sleep in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> hope you liked it. I'd like 8 reviews for this one, please!

-alex 3


	6. Penny Lane

**Author's Note**: Hello, readers! I would like to apologize for my bad grammar in the last chapters. I've gotten several comments from certain people *ahem* Izzy *ahem*. So I had my good friend, InnocenceIncarnate/Izzy , edit this chapter so enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I hate this thing but *sigh* I DON'T OWN THE BEATLES. . . gosh . . . sod off ye damn thing. . .!

* * *

><p>I woke up and saw Paul's hazel eyes staring at me.<p>

"Morning, love." He said with smirk.

"Good morning, Paul." I said and kissed his nose, causing him to chuckle.

"What time is it?" I asked. He turned to look at the clock, "9:30, d'ya have to be anywhere?" he asked.

"No, just wonderin'" I said. We laid there for a while without saying anything, but it wasn't an awkward silence. I saw an idea spark in Paul's eyes.

"I have somewhere I wanna take you today."

"Okay, where?" I asked, curiously.

"It's a surprise."he said, with a smile growing across his face.

"Fine," I said and got out of bed and walked across the room to my dresser. I brushed my hair and braided it. I noticed Paul was watching me. I turned around, saying,

"You want me to braid yours too?"

He laughed, "I think it suits you better, love." he replied. I didn't bother changing; we had fallen asleep in our clothes form last night. We walked out the door and got in Paul's car.

"So you won't even give me a hint?" I asked, hopeful.

"Well, it's a drive." he said.

"That's it?" I asked, sounding like a little girl.

"That's all I'm gonna say."

"Is it north or south of here?" I asked.

"I can't tell you anymore, it's a surprise."

"Fine, I'll sod off." I pouted. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him look at me and smile. We sat in silence for a while, so I decided to turn the radio on. I looked for a station that was playing a song I liked. I stopped when I heard an Elvis song playing. I began to sing along rather loudly. Paul looked at me, laughed, and then started to sing along with me. When the song finished, Paul spoke,

"You've got a great voice."

I laughed, "Yeah right, it's nothing especially compared to yours." I stated.

"No honest." He said. I looked at him and smiled. We sat listening to the radio for the rest of the drive, then I asked,

"So are we almost there yet?"

"Yep, actually I think we're here."

"Yay!" I said, excited.

We got out of the car and Paul covered my eyes with his hands. "Let me lead you." He said. I followed his directions.

"Okay, this is it." he said as he uncovered my eyes. He rested his hands on my waist and I read the street sign. Penny Lane. I turned around to face him and gave him a quizzical look.

"It's where I grew up, we're in Liverpool." he explained.

"No way!" I replied.

"Yeah, come 'head." He said, grabbing my hand. We walked down the small streets of Liverpool. He took me on the "McCartney Tour of Liverpool" as he liked to call it. He took me to the Cavern, which was exciting. He explained the story behind everything, how they would always play at the Cavern and how their original band name was inspired by the Quarrybank High School. The last destination on the tour was Strawberry Fields. We walked through the soft, green grass. Paul had bought me some poppies from a pretty woman selling them on the sidewalk.

"This was great." I said, smelling the yellow flowers.

"I'm glad you liked it." he replied.

We got back in the car and I fell asleep on the way back to London.


	7. Rain

**Author's Note: So I haven't updated in a while. I forgot my password.. sorry! I have many more chapters ready for you guys. Again, sorry :(**

* * *

><p>I woke up expecting the sun to be hitting my face. Instead, I found that it was raining outside, rather loudly. Not only was that, but something else different. I turned on the bed to see Paul sound asleep lying next to me. I smiled to myself and got out of bed. I brushed my hair and walked to the bathroom, leaving Paul to his beauty rest. I took a long, warm shower and put my pajamas back on afterwards. Then I headed down the stairs and began to cook breakfast. I looked out the small window in the kitchen, and it didn't look like it was going to stop raining for a while. I sighed and proceeded to cook my pancakes. I heard Paul footsteps walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. I smiled to myself and waited to hear his kind, soothing voice. Instead, I received a loving kiss that lasted long enough that my fingers got tangled in his hair and his hands began searching lower than my waist. I pulled away reluctantly, remembering his tea. "Morning, love" he grinned, his arms still wrapped around my waist. "Good morning, sweetheart" I smiled and handed him a cup of tea. He took it and walked over to the table.<p>

"Do ya need any help?" he asked.

"No, thank you" I said

We continued to talk as I cooked. There was pause in our conversation and Paul broke the silence.

"So at the end of the summer how are we gonna stay in contact?'

I bit my lip as I set two plates down on the table

"Dunno... I suppose we could write each other or call" I said

He looked into my eyes "Yeah, but I won't be able to see you"

"I could try to convince my parents to let me come next summer" I tried "Or I could apply to colleges here"

His face brightened, causing mine to do the same

"Then we could see each other most of the time"

"I don't think they would mind me living here, with Aunt Grace and all. I would still get to see them during the holidays, too"

We smiled at our brilliant plan and finished breakfast. We went into the living room and I sat down on the couch. He lay down and rested his head in my lap and smiled up at me.

"You're great, ya know that?" I smiled at him

"Little ol' me?" he asked, fluttering his eyelashes, causing me to giggle.

"So, where are we off to today?" he asked

"Well, I dunno if it's 'day tripping' weather" I replied, slightly disappointed

"Well we could always have a little fun inside" he said, sitting up and smirking.

I bit my lip, surprising a smirk "oh really?"

"mhmm" he said as he got closer to me.

"Let's test out that theory" I said.

He closed the small gap in-between us and pressed his lips against mine. We continued to kiss each other, letting out tongues explore each other's mouths and our hands explore our bodies. He pulled back for a moment and stood up, taking my hand and leading me back to my bedroom. My heart was racing as I lay down on the bed and he lay down on top of me. We then continued our kiss and he slowly started to undress me. I followed his actions by undressing him, my hand shaking. He trailed loving kisses down my neck and whispered softly into my neck, "calm down, love, I won't hurt ya… I only want to love you." He continued whispering sweet nothings to me as we made love and it was wonderful.

* * *

><p>He held me in his arms, close to him, and I breathed softly into his chest. He stroked my hair and he began to sing softly and slowly-<p>

"I've just seen a face, I can't forget the time or place where we just met…. Had it been another day, I might have looked the other way and I 'd have never been aware, but as it is, I'll dream of her tonight… falling, yes I am falling…"

When he finished I smiled and looked up at him, "did you write that?"

He nodded "for you"

I smiled at him and he caressed my cheek "I love you, Eleanor"

I looked into his beautiful, hazel eyes, "I love you, too, Paul"


	8. Long, Long, Long

August 1, 1964

It had been two months since Auntie Grace had left. I got out of my bed and walked over to my usual spot by the window. Ever since the month had passed when Auntie Grace should have been back, I sat at the large window in my room that overlooked the drive. Every morning I ate my breakfast at the window, watching and waiting. I remember one day when Paul asked why I always sat at the window. I explained to him how I was waiting for my aunt.

Paul and I were getting on very nicely. We went out every Friday night and sometimes on Saturday, too. I had gotten to know Ringo, John, and George. I had become good friends with Ringo; he was like a brother to me.

I was so deep in thought that I almost didn't notice the car that had pulled up the drive. It was Auntie Grace! I ran downstairs and opened the front door.

"Eleanor!" Aunt Grace greeted me

"You've been away so long" I said

"I know! The boss has gone completely mad!" she exclaimed

"Was it nice in Ireland?" I wondered aloud

"Very… so how did your date with Paul go?" she asked. We hadn't talked in two months and there was much to catch up on .

"It was wonderful," I said, my ears turning red,"we still go out every now and then."

We stood in the drive for a moment, then I helped her with her luggage. She followed me inside.

"So how do you feel about dinner at the fish n chips shop?" I proposed. I was completely sick of rice by now.

We sat and talked for several hours in the living room . We talked about our adventures during the months that we had missed together. In the middle of our conversation about Grace getting lost in the middle of Nowhere, Ireland, I heard the phone ring and quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hi, love, what have ya been up to?" it was Paul

I smiled "Nothing really… Aunt Grace just got back today"

"That's nice," I could hear the smile in his voice,"are you still free for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Of course" I grinned

"Okay, I'll see you then.." there was a moment's pause then he softly added "I love you"

We had recently been ending our conversations with that and I rather enjoyed it.

"I love you, too" I smiled and hung up the phone.

"Oooh, was that Paul?" Auntie Grace asked

"Yes, he's taking me out tomorrow night"

"And do you have an outfit?"

"Well..."

"Okay then! Time to go shopping!"

We headed out and went to the same dress shop I went to when I had my first date with Paul. After I had found a flowing red dress, we went next door to the music shop. I remembered the first time I had set foot in the store. I had no idea I would be best friends with Ringo Starr and dating Paul McCartney in just a few short months. I sat down at the piano and started to play a little tune while Grace went to the violins. After the trip to the music store, we headed to dinner and, with full bellies, went home.

It was great to Auntie Grace back home.

_I am so sorry for the awful delay and the quite short chapter! I started writing the next chapter and will DEFINITELY have it up by December 18_

_Peace & love,_

_ Alex (you're awfully irresponsible author D:)_


	9. Flying

I had put on the dress that I bought last night and was now dangerously curling my hair. I had a history with curling irons and with 30 minutes until Paul was supposed to pick me up, I was rushing to get my whole head curled. I hummed a tune while I finished curling my fringe. I tried to distract myself from the nerve-wracking fact that Paul and Auntie Grace were going to meet for the first time tonight. I had truly no idea why I was so nervous, though. Auntie Grace was always laid back about everything. However, her approval meant a lot to me.

Just as I put on a final coat of mascara, I heard the doorbell ring. I rushed to open the door, but Grace beat me to it. I took a deep breath and casually went to get my coat. Me being the sneaky older child I was, I listened to their conversation.

"Hello, Paul" Auntie Grace opened the door and let him in. No fangirling and no screaming. Perfect.

"Hi, you must be Grace". There was a short pause and a ruffling of creased sleeves which I figured was the sound of an awkward handshake.

"Eleanor! Your boyfriend is here!" of course she put an emphasis on boyfriend

I walked into the front of the house with my ears turning a deeper shade of red by the second. I stood by Paul's side and he grabbed my hand.

I smiled up at him "So you two have met now?"

Paul nodded

"I think you chose wisely, El" Auntie Grace said and ruffled my hair. I grinned and squeezed Paul's hand a bit.

"Well I suppose I should let you two go, have her back sometime tonight!' She said as we walked out the house to the car. I laughed at what Auntie Grace had said. Sometime tonight was definitely something Grace would say.

"She's quite nice" Paul commented as he started the car backed out of the drive and headed down the street.

I nodded "She's pretty gear… so where are we headed tonight?"

"I figured dinner at a local restaurant that I think you'll like and whatever movie you want to see"

"Sounds good" I said and turned on the radio. "A Hard Day's Night" was playing and I laughed. Paul was never too keen on listening to his own songs on the radio. I changed the station that was playing a Beach Boys song. I hummed along and tapped my index fingernail coated in a navy blue nail polish.

When we reached the restaurant, Paul and I got out of the car and headed inside. The inside was decorated like a tiny Italian sandwich shop.

I smiled "you were right, I do like this place…"

Paul grinned and held my hand as we got out seat. We sat down and had a nice dinner filled laughs. When we headed out and got in the car, Paul proposed that we ditch the movie and go somewhere I else. I smiled and agreed.

When we arrived at our destination, I realized we were at a small, deserted park.

"A park?" I asked as I made my way to the swings.

"Why not relive your childhood for a couple of hours?"

I sat down one of the two wooden swings and laughed. He stood behind me and I felt him move my hair off my neck and softly kiss the nape of my neck. I tilted my head back and goofily smiled at him. "I love you…" I said. He smiled and pushed me on the swing, "I love you, too". He then sat on the swing next to mine and started to swing. There was a moment of silence that was broken by Paul.

"Have you started to think about colleges?"  
>I bit my lip "Not yet. I'm not really aware of the colleges in this area...and besides! I thought we were reliving our childhood!"<p>

Paul laughed and nodded "You're right…I bet you can't swing higher than me!"

I looked at him astonished "Can too!"

We laughed and tried to swing higher than the other.

In the end, I ended up beating him and once the game of intense swinging was over, we decided to head home. We got in the car, still laughing, and took a moment to recover. After we got all the laughing out, we sat in silence for a couple of moments. Like Paul always does , he broke the silence.

"I really do love you, Eleanor…"

I looked at him but he was looking out the window. I held his hand and squeezed it .

"I love you, too, Paul"

I rested my head on the back of the seat and closed my eyes.

I obviously was not a night owl because I was awoken by a kiss on the cheek from Paul.

"Love, we're home"

I rubbed my eyes and flashed a crooked smile "Okay…"

We got out of the car and I unlocked the door. I looked around for a clock. It was approximately 11:30. I yawned and stumbled onto the couch. Paul smiled and sat next to me .

"Do you need to get home?" I asked

"Nah, I don't have work in the morning" he said and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. I smiled a bit and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Does that mean you can spend the night?"

"Are you sure your Aunt wouldn't mind?"

"She wakes up at 12:30 at the latest" I pointed out

"I suppose I could then" he said and kissed my cheek

We headed up to my room and changed into our pajamas. Paul and I had been together for a good three and half months, and Auntie Grace was gone for almost the whole time, naturally some of his stuff would be kept and my room and vice versa. I snuggled up under the covers and Paul wrapped his arm around my waist. I fluttered my eyes closed and fell asleep in his arms.


	10. Baby's in Black

**AN: Hello all! I would like to apologize for my extreme gap in between updates, but hope to keep updating at a steady pace. I would love it if I could at least get one or two reviews on this chapter. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter~**

I woke up to an empty bed, but nonetheless warm. I turned over and saw a note from Paul on my bedside table.

_Remembered I had a meeting at noon. Sorry, love. Will call tonight._

_Love,_

_ Paul_

I put the note back where it previously rested and sat up. The clock read 12:30. Wow, I must've been exhausted last night. I had no desire to get out of bed anytime soon so I decided to read the new novel I had recieved from my parents as a going away gift.

The book was about a girl whose parents had died at a young age and she was left with all of their possessions. The most enticing thing that was left to her was a whimsical looking bicycle that actually turned out to be a time machine.

In the midst of reading, I noticed the deafening silence in the house. This silence was broken by a single, distant sob. I slowly got out of bed and crept out of my room. As I headed to the stairs, I heard the sound of sniffles and a ruffling of tissues. I felt my stomach start to turn. Auntie Grace never cried, and when - if - she did it was over something seriously bad. I nervously ventured downstairs to see Auntie Grace at the kitchen table, gripping what looked like a letter in one hand and a tissue in the other. She must have heard me because she turned around to look at me with puffy, red, eyes that seemed to say _"I'm sorry"_.

"Eleanor" it was more of a croak than a whisper.

"Aunt… Grace…." I couldn't think what to say to her. In all honesty I didn't want to ask her what had caused her grief because I was too scared to know the answer. Sadly, I didn't have to ask.

"Eleanor...your parents-" her voice cracked and she tried to get herself together.

"Your parents died in an awful car accident…" she looked down at her flowered skirt.

It took a moment, no two, to realize what she had said to me. Once it hit me, I felt myself turn around and walk up the white carpeted stairs that had once led Paul and I up to my room to experience lovely new things. I felt my hand on the doorknob and finally felt my numb body up against the now closed door. I slid down the door and fell to my ass onto the soft white carpet.

Then I cried.

It wasn't a sobbing cry, it was just a silent cry. I could feel the hot tears flowing onto my bright red cheeks that were now turning a light shade of purple. I could feel the loosening mucus in my nose. I could feel the warmth of the blood rushing to the skin on my arm where my fingernails were digging into. I just sat there and cried, and honestly, I can't remember how long I was sitting there. I just remember after sometime, the door opened and I was forced to snap back to reality. I turned around to see Paul standing in the doorway looking down at me with solemn eyes. I sighed and looked down at my arm, which had small bruises and was bleeding where my fingernails had desperately gripped at. I covered the five small injuries with my hand and looked back up at him.

"Paul… you should go" I said, my voice trembling slightly

He shook his head and closed the door, "I'm gonna stay with you, okay?" he said as he sat down beside me.

I shook my head, "Don't you have a meeting?"

He smiled dryly, "The meeting ended over and hour ago, El"

I sighed and nodded, "Oh…"

Then there was silence and Paul kissed my hot, wet cheek. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I felt new tears brimming and tried to keep them back as I buried my face in his crisp, white shirt that smelled like warmth. I gasped to keep back the tears that threatened to fall onto my face.

He slowly began to rub my back and whispered, "It's okay, love. Let it out…" and kissed the top of my unbrushed hair. Then, all of a sudden, I lost it. The tears flowed from my eyes and this time I sobbed. And we just sat there, me crying and him just holding me. Slowly, the sobbing turned into crying and the crying into sloppy chokes and splutters. Finally, it was over and I pulled away from him to look at him. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Would you like to move to the bed? It's a little more comfy than this carpet.." I said as I slowly stood and made my way to my side of the bed. He sat on the other side and scooted closer to me.

"Eleanor… I'm really sorry…" he whispered.

I held his hand and shook my head, "I don't really want to hear that, Paul. I just- what you just did was all that I could have ever asked for. Really, love, thank you…" I said and looked down.

He rested his head on my shoulder and brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"When my mother passed… I would've done anything to have someone hold me like that. So I want to be there for you, whenever you need me."

I squeezed his hand, "Thank you.. but right now I just want to chill out. I need to kind of get my mind in a better place. Of course I'm sad… but I just spent a good three hours crying."

He nodded.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking. Sometimes about my parents, sometimes about his. A lot about childhood, and about our teens. Of course I was still a teen… which we also talked about. What I could've done with them, but also what I_ had_ done with them.

At dinner time, the three of sat around the small dining room table and ate a roast dinner. After a surprisingly pleasant dinner, I went to clean the dishes with Aunt Grace while Paul made some tea. We stood at the sink and I put down the last plate and looked at her.

"Aunt Grace. I want to live with you, here in England."


End file.
